The present invention is directed to a board game having disks or chips thereon for movement along squares formed on the game board in order to rearrange the chips in a specified manner which constitutes the final aim of the game in order to win. Many board games with chips are known in which the chips or disks are moved along squares on the game board, the best known being checkers. However, none of the prior art games have rules according to that of the present invention, nor the goals thereof.